


Low down and gritty

by olgap_k



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, and i cannot be forgiven, i can apologize forever but this kinda sucks, song prompt, unrequited twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgap_k/pseuds/olgap_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aquello que quería, aún teniéndolo, no era lo que necesitaba. Al contrario, era algo que estaba convirtiéndolo en un eco de quien era en verdad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Low down and gritty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aelilim (as_a_cloud)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/gifts).



* * *

Obtenía de él un par de cosas, innecesarias, prescindibles, que no aportaban nada a su existencia, se jugaba demasiado, arriesgando hasta cosas de las que carecía, pero la satisfacción recibida nada podía sacudírsela. Inyectaba una vitalidad a su torrente sanguíneo que lo tenía funcionando tiempo extra.

Era un masoquista, no podía negarlo.

Sexo, sólo sexo.

Era todo lo que conseguía, aunque extendiera las manos, queriendo hacerse de más, nada ocurría.

Repetía en su mente el mantra de mío, como si fuese disco rayado, pero la mentira tenía un sabor dulce y continuaba bebiéndola.

—Te amo —lo decía con certeza, creyéndose sus palabras, matizándolas de esperanza.

El pisotón que las daño, el empujón contra la pared, la forma en que aquellas manos le acariciaron el rostro, delineando su sonrisa de una forma cariñosa, opuesta a la forma en que le hablaba y le ordenaba que se quitara la ropa y se acostara en aquella cama cubierta con sábanas de seda.

Estaba destruyéndole, como si lo corroyera de a poco, deshabilitándolo.

Vaciaba sus emociones, le convertía en un cascarón vacío.

—El amor es una emoción efímera, algo que está predestinado a destruirse con el paso del tiempo… —una pausa, el movimiento de sus dedos en trazos circulares sobre la piel desnuda de su cadera—. ¿Por qué habríamos de etiquetar esto que hay entre nosotros? Darle un nombre es limitarlo… Limitar algo es darle paso a un próximo final.

Bill lo creía.

No era estúpido pero creía en el amor, en las palabras que le escupían con matiz cariñoso, en el hecho que el rechazo venía disfrazado de un romance que no sabía cómo recibir.

La única relación previa a ésta era la que forjó con su hermano y el paso del tiempo les arrebató, las diferencias de opiniones y principalmente sus caprichos infantiles.

Pero disfrutaba esto.

El sexo era muy bueno, más que bueno.

Le daba una iluminación espiritual que no sabía que podía alcanzar.

Lo peor de todo es que lo sabía.

O cuando menos lo sospechaba.

Tom le hizo el comentario un par de veces, pero decidió ignorarlo.

Su hermano estaba celoso de lo madura y estable que era su relación, del hecho que podía escuchar hasta su habitación los gemidos desesperados de Bill en medio del sexo, gritos desgarradores mientras perseguía el placer a manos abiertas y se aferraba a éste cuando alcanzaba el clímax.

—¿Crees que estaremos juntos por siempre? —su voz sonaba entrecortada, cansada.

Dos orgasmos y mucho sudor entre ellos, semen y sábanas sucias.

Recibió una mirada casi fría, no importaba continuaba siendo una visión imposible de ignorar, el modo frío en que le rechazó, girándose lejos de él, deslizándose fuera de la cama e iniciando a vestirse.

—Sabes que hablar del futuro, de un futuro juntos es como una cadena —asintió, acostumbrado a ese tipo de respuestas a que le pegaran una cachetada con palabras de rechazo—. Deberías aceptar esto que tenemos, no complicarlo.

Se tragó el “te amo” que pedía a gritos salir de su garganta, y sintió como fue complicado pasar saliva junto con aquellas palabras debido al nudo que tenía.

Se arrastró un poco más.

Veneró la hombría de aquel hombre a quien amaba y se le escapaba.

No era lo que necesitaba, estaba destrozándolo.

_—Él no es para ti, está dañándote, ¿no ves en lo que te convertiste?_

_Y Bill se moría la lengua, golpeaba a Tom, respondía a sus palabras con golpes._

_—Es a quien yo quiero._

Al día siguiente se ponía las gafas, se subía a su vehículo y manejaba al departamento lejos del suyo donde le esperaban.

El sexo seguía siendo bueno.

Quizás el rechazo, el hecho que alguien no quisiera entregarle el mundo o rendirse a sus pies era su droga.

Cuando le golpeaban con desprecio, con palabras que le garantizaban que no había un futuro, sólo lo recibía.

Era eso o nada.

No importaba.

—¿Crees que estamos enamorados?

No recibió respuesta, sólo un cuerpo sobre el suyo, montándolo salvajemente y lo permitió.

Las marcas en su cuerpo eran una señal para él.

La señal de que tenía aquello que quería, aunque de a poco fuese dejándolo vacío.

* * *

Al llegar a casa, en una bolsa emocional, hecho añicos, le tocaba a su hermano intentar armarlo de nuevo.

—¿No te cansas?

La pregunta le hizo reír, fue una risa escandalosa, dolorosa, cargada de autocompasión y derrota.

—¿Y tú? —disparó.

Tom le dejó en la sala, en su mano su teléfono, había enviado demasiados mensajes, ninguno tenía respuesta.

El amor en verdad era algo efímero.

Los Ángeles estaba lleno de vida, de luz, y él yacía ahí, en el sillón de su sala, con un deseo que no podía contener hacia alguien que sólo le hacía daño.

_Nos vemos mañana, a la misma hora, en el mismo sitio._

Para él, eso era amor.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Te lo compensaré, Aelilim. Así sea al final de estos retos... Pero lo haré.


End file.
